48groupinthailandfandomcom-20200215-history
BNK48 Members
Introduction BNK48 has had a total of 56 original members over their two generations (not including Team Kaigai members). As of September 2019, BNK48 has 21 members and 26 trainees. Like in AKB48, regular auditions to recruit new members are held, and the future successful candidates, the Trainee members, take part of a in-training team of members that work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the theater performances). And then, when any of the official members graduate, a girl is promoted to fill the space. BNK48 Members * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in BNK48 or one of the sister groups. * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation. 1st Generation * Announced February 12, 2017. * 23 members formed Team BIII on December 24, 2017. Members (29): Cherprang Areekul, Christin Larsen (Namhom), Irada Tavachphongsri (Cincin), Isarapa Thawatpakdee (Tarwaan), Jennis Oprasert, Jetsupa Kruetang (Jan), Jiradapa Intajak (Pupe), Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul (Noey), Korapat Nilprapa (Kate), Kunjiranut Intarasin (Jane), Mananya Kaoju (Nink), Mesa Chinavicharana (Maysa), Milin Dokthian (Namneung), Miori Ohkubo, Napaphat Worraphuttanon (Jaa), Natruja Chutiwansopon (Kaew), Nayika Srinian (Can), Panisa Srilaloeng (Mind), Patchanan Jiajirachote (Orn), Pichayapa Natha (Namsai), Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok (Mobile), Praewa Suthamphong (Music), Punsikorn Tiyakorn (Pun), Rinrada Inthaisong (Piam), Sawitchaya Kajonrungsilp (Satchan), Suchaya Saenkhot (Jib), Vathusiri Phuwapunyasiri (Korn), Warattaya Deesomlert (Kaimook), Watsamon Phongwanit (Kidcat) * Now in Team BIII (12): Cherprang Areekul, Kunjiranut Intarasin (Jane), Jennis Oprasert, Suchaya Saenkhot (Jib), Natruja Chutiwansopon (Kaew), Korapat Nilprapa (Kate), Vathusiri Phuwapunyasiri (Korn), Panisa Srilaloeng (Mind), Miori Ohkubo, Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul (Noey), Rinrada Inthaisong (Piam), Punsikorn Tiyakorn (Pun) * Now in Team NV (11): Isarapa Thawatpakdee (Tarwaan), Jiradapa Intajak (Pupe), Mananya Kaoju (Nink), Milin Dokthian (Namneung), Napaphat Worraphuttanon (Jaa), Patchanan Jiajirachote (Orn), Pichayapa Natha (Namsai), Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok (Mobile), Praewa Suthamphong (Music), Sawitchaya Kajonrungsilp (Satchan), Warattaya Deesomlert (Kaimook) * Now Graduated (2): Jetsupa Kruetang (Jan), Nayika Srinian (Can) * Former Trainee (4): Watsamon Phongwanit (Kidcat), Irada Tavachphongsri (Cincin), Christin Larsen (Namhom), Mesa Chinavicharana (Maysa) 2nd Generation * Announced April 29, 2018 Members (27): Chanyapuk Numprasop (New), Dusita Kitisarakulchai (Natherine), Janista Tansiri (Bamboo), Jidarpha Chamchooy (Panda), Juthamas Khonta (Kheng), Kamonthida Rotthawinithi (View), Khawisara Singplod (Myyu), Maira Kuyama, Manipa Roopanya (Khamin), Nannaphas Loetnamchoetsakun (Mewnich), Natcha Krisdhasima (Oom), Natticha Chantaravareelekha (Fond), Nawaporn Chansuk (Cake), Nuttakul Pimtongchaikul (Gygee), Pakwan Noijaiboon, Paweethida Sakunpiphat (Fifa), Phattharanarin Mueanarit (Nine), Pimnipa Tungsakul (Deenee), Plearnpichaya Komalarajun (Juné), Punyawee Jungcharoen (Aom), Rachaya Tupkunanon (Minmin), Ratah Chinkrajangkit, Sirikarn Shinnawatsuwan (Phukkhom), Sumitra Duangkaew (Faii), Tarisa Preechatangkit (Stang), Warinrat Yolprasong (Niky), Weeraya Zhang (Wee) * Now in Team BIII (8): Jidarpha Chamchooy (Panda), Juthamas Khonta (Kheng), Khawisara Singplod (Myyu), Plearnpichaya Komalarajun (Juné), Rachaya Tupkunanon (Minmin), Sumitra Duangkaew (Faii), Warinrat Yolprasong (Niky), Weeraya Zhang (Wee) * Now in Team NV (9): Chanyapuk Numprasop (New), Dusita Kitisarakulchai (Natherine), Janista Tansiri (Bamboo), Nannaphas Loetnamchoetsakun (Mewnich), Natticha Chantaravareelekha (Fond), Nuttakul Pimtongchaikul (Gygee), Phattharanarin Mueanarit (Nine), Sirikarn Shinnawatsuwan (Phukkhom), Tarisa Preechatangkit (Stang) * Still part of Team Trainee (6): Paweethida Sakunpiphat (Fifa), Ratah Chinkrajangkit, Manipa Roopanya (Khamin), Natcha Krisdhasima (Oom), Pakwan Noijaiboon, Kamonthida Rotthawinithi (View) * Now in CGM48 (1): Punyawee Jungcharoen (Aom) * Former Trainee (3): Pimnipa Tungsakul (Deenee), Nawaporn Chansuk (Cake), Maira Kuyama Team Kaigai Members * Announced April 13, 2017. * 1 member formed Team BIII on December 24, 2017. Members (1): Izuta Rina * Now in CGM48 (1): Izuta Rina By Team Team BIII Members Team NV Members Trainee Members Category: BNK48